The present disclosure relates to an ejector and a cooling apparatus having the same, and more specifically, to an ejector having a structure improved to increase efficiency and a cooling apparatus having the same.
Generally, a cooling apparatus is configured of a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and an expansion device. The compressor compresses a refrigerant at a high temperature and high pressure, and the condenser condenses the refrigerant discharged from the compressor and converts the refrigerant into a liquid refrigerant. The expansion device reduces the temperature and pressure of the refrigerant, discharged from the condenser, to a state that the evaporator requires through a throttling process. While the refrigerant is evaporated by absorbing heat from the surrounding air when passing through the evaporator, the refrigerant becomes a saturated air state at an outlet of the evaporator, and then when the refrigerant is introduced into the compressor again, a cycle is formed.
In this process, energy efficiency of the cooling apparatus is obtained by dividing a cooling load of the evaporator by a compressor load of the compressor. That is, to increase energy efficiency, the cooling load of the evaporator should be increased, or the compression load of the compressor should be decreased.
An ejector is provided to reduce the compression load of the compressor and to increase a pressure of gaseous refrigerant introduced into the compressor. Specifically, the ejector is configured to increase pressures of the introduced two-phase refrigerants. However, in a process of mixing the two-phase refrigerants moving in the ejector, when a flow loss is generated, there is a problem in which pressure rising efficiency is reduced.